The Outsiders
by bvblover23
Summary: Pony and Johnny get attacked by the socs but when the Greasers come to the rescue, will they find out the reason the socs jumped just Johnny and Pony or will they find out another shocking secret about Bob and Johnny? And will Pony ever wake up? Will the socs ever accept the greasers when the truth is revealed? Please read and enjoy.
1. The Assault

The greasers were sitting around inside on a cold, rainy day. Darry was making supper while Soda set the table. Dally came in drenched and shook his hair getting Two-Bit and Steve wet.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Steve yelled moving next to Two-Bit. Two-Bit cussed Dally out. Dally grinned. Pony was let coming home as usual. He was walking from the movies with Johnny. They fell asleep in the lot and then woke up and 2 am. Pony went home and Darry jumped up.  
"Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is? We were gonna call the cops to go look for you." Darry yelled. Pony went into the bathroom.  
"We were worried sick."  
"Johnny and I fell asleep in the lot." Pony said. Darry growled.  
"You what?!" Soda but it.  
"Darry, come on, you know he didn't-" he started

"No, you stay out of this. I am sick of you taking up for him!" Darry yelled at Soda.  
"No! don't yell at him!" Pony screamed as Darry pushed him to the floor. Darry looked at Pony who then took off out the front door not looking back. Darry ran out.  
"PONY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Darry yelled. But Pony was too far off. He stopped next to Johnny and calmly explained what had happened. They went to the park and the socs decided to show up. They walked up to Pony and Johnny.  
"You know what a greaser is? A greased trashed freaks." Bob said drunk.  
"You know what socs are? White trashed with madras." Pony snapped back. They wrestled with Pony and Johnny and David had Pony's head in the water. Dally was walking by and saw the commotion. He went to the gang who came running out and ran to the park grabbing the socs. Darry grabbed David off Pony who was passed out and wet. He beat the soc's head in. Dally beat Bob and Randy half to death and Johnny stabbed Bob who was gonna shoot Dally. Two-Bit went over to Pony was unconscious and yelled for Darry. The remaining socs ran off. Darry picked up Pony and took him to the house and got him in some dry clothes. Dally was hugging Johnny whole explaining to the cops what had happened. They were not arresting Johnny since it was self-defense. They went and arrested Bob and David and many of the other socs and took them to jail for assault. Later on, Johnny testified in court against the socs. Pony did the same as Darry and Dally testified as well. The greasers won and the socs were sentenced to 24 months in jail.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Pony was sitting in his room writing a story when Sodapop and Johnny came in. Johnny needed to tell Pony the truth about why Bob jumped them and what he was keeping from Pony.  
"Hey, Pony, I gotta talk to you." Johnny said looking down. Pony stopped what he was doing and looked at Johnny.  
"Yeah sure, what's up buddy?" he smiled.  
"You remember when Bob jumped you and me?" He asked. Ponyboy nodded  
"Yeah. I sure do." He said.  
"I need to tell you why he jumped us and what I was holding back from you." Johnny said softly. Pony nodded.  
"You see, the reason Bob jumped us, was because he didn't want anyone to know about our relationship. Bob is…is my big brother." Johnny finally managed to get out. Pony stared in shock.  
"How come you didn't tell me sooner? I would have understood. I still understand. It's alright. You can always tell me anything, you're my buddy." Pony smiled hugging Johnny. Johnny grinned.  
"Thanks Ponyboy, I knew you'd understand. I'm glad you don't hate me. None of the gang hates me. I told them why I was adopted." He grinned.  
"Why were you put up for adoption?" Ponyboy asked.  
"Because my parents couldn't handle me and Bob at the same time when both of them were constantly working and I was just a baby. Bob was 5 years old. So yeah, that's why I was put up for adoption. But I did talk to my birth parents yesterday. They were so happy to see me but were mad at what my adoptive parents are doing to me. They said they'd get me back no matter what they had to do. So, they're going to go to the police and then take my adoptive parents to court." Johnny grinned. Pony smiled.  
"Good for you. Then you'll have the love you've always wanted from your birth parents." Pony said. Johnny nodded as Dally came in.  
"Hey, Johnnycakes, you're real parents are here to see you." Dally called. Johnny got up and ran to them. They wrapped him in a hug.  
"Oh, Johnny, sweetie, I am so sorry we gave you away. If we knew who you'd be going to, we would have never let you go. But you don't gotta worry anymore, because at court yesterday, we won. You are now our son again! Will you ever forgive us?" Mrs. Annie Cade Sheldon said. Johnny burst into sobs. He could feel the love.  
"Yes mom! I forgive you!" Johnny cried happily.  
"But will you come home?" Mr. Tom Cade Sheldon asked.  
"Under one condition." Johnny smiled as the gang came out.  
"What's that honey?" Johnny's mom smiled.  
"You accept my friends for who they are." Johnny said. His parents nodded.  
"Of course we will, son!" They grinned. Everyone smiled and congratulated Johnny for having his real parents back.  
"And the family that were constantly hurting you, they have been arrested and sentenced to life in prison for child abuse." Mrs. Annie Cade Sheldon said. Johnny cried happily as Mr. Tom Cade Sheldon spoke up.  
"This calls for a celebration. Who's up for dinner? We pay and everyone Is invited!" he smiled. Everyone hoot and hollered. That night, they all went to Johnny's home. They ate dinner and when Bob's friends came over, they growled seeing the greasers. Bob shushed them.  
"It's okay guys, they are our friends now, Johnny is my little brother again and he is home for good. Mom and dad got him back. They had court and now I have my baby brother back!" Bob laughed messing up Johnny's hair. The socs were shocked but happy the fighting between the greasers and them were finally put back into the past. After supper, Bob took Johnny to his new room and showed him his painted blue room with a big bed, and two windows and a stereo. He had put posters of Molly Ringwald on his wall since he knew that's who Johnny liked. He even gave Johnny his iPod with songs on it. There were love songs and 80's hits like, Motley Crue, Poison, Def Leppard, Whitesnake, Cindy Lauper, Marilyn Monroe, and other singers/bands. So, Johnny spent the next two days hanging out with Bob and his friends and the greasers were messing around with the socs as usual and they were goofing off. They all went to the movies and goofed off there until they were kicked out. They ate lunch, and went shopping. Johnny was having the best time of his life and was now happy and not sad as used to be. There was a black van that drove by shooting at people and just as Johnny turned around, Bob and everyone saw Johnny fall to the ground by the impact of the bullet. Bob screamed and ran over to Johnny just as an ambulance and police show up. Johnny was rushed to the hospital and taken into immediate surgery.


End file.
